Sparkle
by delapan derajat
Summary: Saat Uchiha Sasuke merasa kehilangan sosok miliknya dan membuatnya frustasi, lalu seorang gadis yang baginya sama seperti sosok miliknya. Gadis itu sendiri adalah sosok yang tak dapat ditebak olehya/ "Jauhi dia,Sakura,"/"Aku menyukainya..."/"Apa aku bisa bosan dengan semua ini?"/"...mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"/ MultiChapter/AU/RnR?


Suara pukulan itu terdengar begitu keras di dalam ruangan itu, cat dinding yang terkena pukulan tampak mengelupas dan di sekitar dinding itu tampak bercak darah dengan dinding yang terlihat sedikit retak."Sial," umpat seorang pemuda, sosok yang memukul dinding di depannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda itu, melirik pintu itu melalui sudut matanya."Apa yang kau lakukan di sini..."

"...aniki?" Sosok yang membuka pintu itu berjalan mendekati dirinya. "Kau absen kuliah selama hampir sebulan, ini semester perta-"

"Siapa peduli," ujarnya acuh tak acuh. "Kau harus peduli! Ini hidupmu! Bersikaplah selayaknya usiamu, Sasuke!" Keduanya terdiam. "Kau tentu tau, aku juga kakaknya, aku juga merasa kehilangan dirinya. Aku tak menentang hubungan kalian tapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkan kalian seperti itu."

"Dia adalah milikku, gadisku, wanitaku, dan duniaku. Rasanya sulit, aniki." Ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Aku tak tau harus bagaimana dengan kalian, tapi, setidaknya jalani hidupmu, masuklah kuliah..." Sosok itu berjalan keluar kamar itu. "...ingatlah, dia itu **adikmu**."

* * *

 **NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Gadis itu memasang wajah bosan saat berjalan berdampingan dengan sosok sepupunya, saking bosannya dia bahkan mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan sepupunya itu. "...aku tak bisa mengajakmu berkeliling saat ini, aku harus segera memasuki kuliah pagi," gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Kau sudah tau ruang kelasmu bukan?" gadis itu kembali mengangguk.

"Aku mungkin akan sedikit terlambat, kau bisa menungguku di belakang gedung pertama dekat tangga, nikmati kuliahmu di sini, Sakura." Sosok sepupu laki-lakinya itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Gadis itu melirik sekitar untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menarik sampai... yah, sampai kuliahnya di mulai.

Haruno Sakura menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu itu dengan jari-jari tangannya, dia menatap bosan ke arah jam tangannya. Dia telah menunggu sosok sepupu laki-lakinya selama hampir satu jam di tempat di mana mereka berjanji bertemu. Dia kembali bersandar di dinding untuk kesekian kalinya.

Koridor belakang gedung pertama di kampus itu nampak sepi, ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan semakin mendekat, mungkin akan menaiki tangga.

Sakura tersadar, hal yang dilakukan pemuda yang baru melewatinya terlalu cepat untuk disadari olehnya. Sakura menyadari, kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan secara langsung, pemuda itu mendekapnya begitu erat. Sakura melihat pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya, ciuman itu dilakukan oleh pemuda di depannya dengan begitu menuntut, Sakura dipaksa membuka celah diantara kedua bibirnya dan lidah pemuda itu masuk ke mulutnya.

Dan lagi, sebelum Sakura menyadarinya, Sosok sepupu laki-lakinya telah melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah pemuda yang telah sembarangan menciumnya.

"Aku tau kau kehilangannya, Sasuke! Tapi jangan kau imbaskan pada orang yang tak seharusnya!"Sosok sepupu laki-lakinya itu langsung menariknya pergi dari sana. "Masuklah, Sakura," Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam mobil di parkiran kampus.

"Kau mengenalnya? Naruto?" Tanya Sakura. "Ya, aku minta maaf atas apa yang dilakukan olehnya dan sebaiknya kau jauhi dia." Sakura tau wajah Naruto tampak mengeras. "Tak masalah, apa yang terjadi dengannya?"Naruto terdiam sejenak, dia belum menjalankan mobilnya untuk keluar dari lingkungan kampus, dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan baru menjalankan mobil itu keluar kampus. "Dia baru saja kehilangan adiknya, sebenarnya keduanya dipisahkan hampir sebulan yang lalu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Naruto mendesah pelan. "Keduanya, yah... bisa dikatakan saling mencintai."

"Kau tentu tau bukan? Hal itu tabu dalam masyarakat," Sakura mengangguk. "Dan alasan kenapa dia menciummu, mungkin... karena dia merasa ada kesamaan antara kau dan adiknya."

Sakura terdiam, memandang pemandangan luar yang dibatasi oleh kaca mobil, dia mengetuk pelan kaca mobil itu. Sakura tak terlalu memusingkan tentang ciuman itu, yah dia pernah ciuman dan itu dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Yah, sakura rasa dia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan tentang lingkungan barunya, dan sekarang dia hanya menanti, apa yang akan dialaminya besok?

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam, dia baru saja dipukul oleh salah satu temannya. Yah, bisa diakui olehnya, dia memang kelewatan. Dia begitu merindukan sosok miliknya, bangun dari jatuhnya dia berjalan dengan santai, pergi dari tempat itu. alasan kenapa dia bisa kelewatan itu karena kedua sosok itu memiliki aroma yang mungkin sama, dia sendiri tak sadar, dia hanya ingin mencium sosok miliknya lagi, mendengar tawanya dan semua yang ada dalam sosok miliknya.

Dia hanya ingin naik ke tangga untuk bertemu salah satu dosennya tapi saat itu juga, aroma gadis yang baru diciumnya beberapa saat yang lalu menguar, membuat alam bawah sadarnya mengatakan bahwa aroma itu adalah sosok miliknya.

Suara pukulan terdengar keras di dalam toilet laki-laki, dia benar-benar merasa kacau, menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Aku... ingin makan apel." Ujarnya pelan.

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu sejak kejadian ciuman itu, Sakura menatap televisi dengan pandangan bosan. Sakura mendengar tentang pemuda yang menciumnya sembarangan dan tentu saja yang menceritakannya adalah Naruto, dia terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya mengabaikan cahaya televisi di dalam kamar yang gelap. "Uchiha Sasuke ya?"

Tangannya diregangkan ke atas, melihat jari-jemari tangannya. Pandangan kedua matanya nampak berkilat penuh dengan binar, tak lupa senyum miring yang tampak tipis. "Saa... mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Ujarnya sembari menutup kedua matanya.

"Semuanya terlihat berkilau sekarang."

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Newbie here! Review Please...**


End file.
